1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various electronic components including a thin film transistor (TFT) are manufactured on a substrate formed of glass, and the like, when a flat panel display, for example, a liquid crystal display device and an organic light emitting display device, is manufactured.
Recently, efforts to reduce a thickness of the substrate on which the aforementioned electronic components, and the like, are formed has been made in order to obtain a technology for manufacturing a thin and light display device.
Recently, substantially thin substrates with a decreased thickness, for example, up to 0.1 mm or smaller, have been manufactured. However, when a thin film process, and the like, is progressed on the thin substrate, the substrate may be damaged due to high temperature processing and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.